


Confession

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession is good for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Zoronoa

"Forgive me Padre, for I have sinned. It’s been 5 years since my last confession. I have murdered, lied, stolen and I love another man. "

"That is quite a list, my son. Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"Yes, well… the pendejo just needed killing, Roque would have killed Jensen if he found out it was he who put itching powder in his dress greens, the CIA didn’t leave us much choice and they did start it, and Jensen is just too damn irresistible for my peace of mind."


End file.
